Nothing But the Truth!
by Cate53
Summary: This is the true story of how I, Rachel Berry, came to fall in love with Quinn Fabray. Yes, the true and unexpurgated, unembellished honest-to-God truth. Well, sort of. AU New York futurefic.
1. Chapter 1

**Something I started before the Season 3 finale and Rachel's NYADA acceptance so sort of AU from 'Choke' onwards.**

**I've been reading Faberry for years, but this is my first attempt at writing. Please be gentle!**

This is the true story of how I, Rachel Berry, came to fall in love with Quinn Fabray. Yes, the true and unexpurgated, unembellished honest-to-God truth.

Well, sort of.

You may ask yourself how this famous broadway actress, multiple Tony award winner, fledgling movie star and high profile guest on MORE than one incarnation of CSI could possibly end up with someone who isn't a similarly A-list celebrity. Indeed, you may be wondering who on Earth Quinn Fabray is anyway. Is Quinn even a girl's name? Isn't that Rachel Berry a card carrying, rainbow flag waving lesbian?

Well yes, I am, so naturally, Quinn is indeed a girl. But non-celebrity though she may be, Quinn has always been the most beautiful girl in the world in my opinion. I even told her so once in high school. OK, so it was shortly after she slapped me, but Quinn's beauty has always been without question. She's intelligent, gorgeous, kind, has a passable singing voice and a good job. Sounds like a perfect match, right?

Only the path to our true love didn't just 'not run smooth', it was a mountainous trek across an Andes-like set of obstacles before we reached our happy ending.

So how did it all start you ask?

Are you sitting comfortably? Then I'll begin...

Quinn and I went to school together. You could say we weren't exactly friends, you could say she bullied me. Anyway, we worked it out and fell in love. The End.

Happy?

What do you mean I'm a terrible story teller?

Honestly, no sense of humour, some people…

I'm not going to re-hash all the events of high school. I'm sure you can guess the gist of it when I tell you the super-stunning Quinn was cheerleading captain at William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. Meanwhile I was a little lower on the social scale. Way lower! Sub-basement level I think I heard us called.

Quinn was the stereotypical blonde bitchy cheerleader, with a football player boyfriend and a posse of simpering sycophantic friends always around her.

I should have hated her, but somehow I didn't. Maybe it was the eyes, or possibly the thighs, but I always lived in hope of one day being friends with Quinn. I was pretty much 100% sure the feeling was not mutual, but I didn't let it get me down. If there is one thing that has been the secret to my successful career, and my eventual wooing of Ms Fabray, it is my tenacity. And my resilience. And my talent. And my amazing modesty. OK, so there are a few secrets to my success.

Anyway, to cut a long story short, Quinn's boyfriend Finn joined our Glee club. He was a nice guy, kind of sweet and my first boy crush. Quinn wasn't happy and joined up to keep an evil eye on me, along with her two equally evil sidekicks, Santana and Brittany. (Actually they aren't technically evil at all, but it seemed so at the time.)

Back to High School and the Glee club. Quinn was amazingly insecure for such a beautiful girl - something I was to discover more about over the years. I mean quite why she felt so threatened by me I don't know, but thank God for her insecurities, or we would never have got to know each other. Quinn joined up, and pretty soon was targeting me for abuse as she thought I was after Finn. Naturally, I was, but that's hardly the point.

Unfortunately, Quinn's chronic low self esteem led to a drunken hook up with male slut Puck and a teen pregnancy cliche was born, along with a baby girl named Beth. We won't go into her complicated parentage right now, but lets just say, I hope that girl has a good therapist once she hits puberty...

So far, so mundane. Yada yada, high school misfits, yada yada, hate turns to love. Well no, we did not fall in love in high school. I was boy-mad for goodness sake! Quinn was getting over the baby thing and obsessed with popularity, and while we kind of became friends, we were not bosom buddies. However, my relationship with Quinn even back then was always ..well…different. There was always something kind of intense about us. Maybe because we started out so far apart in our outlook on the world, and the way the world looked at us.

The last few months of high school were big ones for us. I almost made the mistake of my life, being swept way by teenage love. Aw how cute… NOT! I still don't understand how my dads let it go so far, but Finn and I were seconds away from an insane teen wedding. We were 18 and about to get hitched? Lunacy!

So I know you're thinking I probably came to my senses as I walked up the aisle and looked over at Quinn, just like Luce and Rachel in 'Imagine Me and You'. (Ah Lena Headey, if only all florists looked like you!)

I'm sorry to say it was nothing so romantic. It was the event that probably began the transformation of our relationship - Quinn almost got killed in a car accident.

I will never forget the absolute terror I felt when we heard the news. It was touch and go for a while, and all I could think of was how much I would miss her. It was the shove I needed to hold off on the nuptials, and should have been a huge big hint that perhaps Quinn was more important to me than I realised.

Thankfully, Quinn was ok, although she did have to spend a few months in a wheelchair. I regret to say I didn't see her that much during that time. I know she found it tough and perhaps my sympathetic smiles might not have been what she needed, knowing her fondness for a good slap, but I still regret I wasn't there for her during what must have been a terrible time. I mean, I was a wreck when I lost my voice for a few days, the thought of not being about to walk again? Poor Quinn…

The highlight of that time was our Glee club winning at Nationals - stunning solo by yours truly playing a major part of course. Our club was an odd mix, but despite our difference, the music brought us together. (Who is making those retching sounds?! )

Graduation, goodbyes, moving on. Yeah, life seems pretty scary when you're 18.

Unless you are Rachel Berry of course. Scared? ME? Of course not.

After choking in my audition for NYADA, I lucked out and got cast in a Broadway musical straight out of school. Turns out the Nationals win put my name on a few people's lists and while I was wallowing in self-pity and despair after my audition flop, a phone call out of the blue had me perking up big time.

A minor but key part on an experimental new show called _Spring Awakenings_, starting in the summer, hopefully hitting the boards a few months later, was I interested?

Is the Pope Catholic? Is Sue Sylvester insane? Am I interested? YES!

So as September rolled around, while Quinn was headed to Yale, Kurt to NYADA and Finn to the Actor's Studio, (which he was unexpectedly and inexplicably accepted into) I was New York bound and the bright lights of theatre workshops. (You know, like they do on _Smash_.)

Now if this was _Shine Like a Star: The Autobiography of Rachel Berry_, I'd tell you all about the trials and tribulations of starting out in the theatre, a green 18 year old from Ohio and how after years of backstabbing, struggles, avoiding the casting couch and defeating almost insurmountable odds, I emerged a huge, huge star, magnanimous in my success. However, lets be honest, you're not that interested in the Quinn-less years, are you dear reader?!

Although in the four years between hugging Quinn at our post-graduation goodbye party and meeting up again (details on that reunion later..) there are a few important, life-altering experiences you do probably need to know about.

So what happened to me and Finn? Oh yes, I know you are desperate to hear ALL the graphic details of our sex life aren't you!

No, I try not to think about it too much either.. but to be fair, Finn was a decent guy. I could have done a lot worse as first serious boyfriends go. However, once I got the offer to do this play, things changed between us.

Finn lasted all of three days at the Actors Studio (how did he manage to get in again? They must have made a mistake in their paperwork I think!) - and I have a feeling two of those were filling out the "I'm quitting" forms. Imagine a bunch of New York drama students, all desperate for success. Now imagine nice-but-dim, laid back Finn Hudson. One of these things is not like the other…

Finn, Kurt and I had been sharing this apartment for a few weeks, Kurt absolutely loving NYADA, me in total heaven but trying to restrain myself and look at least semi-cool as I mixed with experienced actors. Meanwhile poor Finn realised straight away that he'd made a mistake. To give him credit, he didn't kick any chairs or blame anyone. He just quit, and quietly looked for a job. However, after a few months of him drifting apart from me and Kurt and our theatrical obsessions, Finn sat us down and told us he was heading back to Lima. We were shocked but in our hearts not surprised. In some ways, Kurt was relieved as Finn was going to be training with Burt to take over his garage and Kurt had been worrying about his dad.

I'm ashamed to say I was a little relieved too. Oh yes, I did the devoted girlfriend, spouted the usual 'we'll always have Skype' cliche, but I think we both knew we were kind of out of steam. Finn is a small town guy and I'm an Uptown Girl!

So, that's Finn out of the way. Now how on earth did I realise I was into girls?

You know it's odd that it hadn't occurred to me before in some ways. My dads, Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Brittany, most of the cast of every play I've ever done. I've always been surrounded by gay people, but had never seriously considered whether I could ever be attracted to a girl. All that was to change when I got my next role.

After a year of workshops and development but no actual stage production,_ Spring Awakenings_ was on a break and I'd auditioned for Cosette in yet another _Les Mis_ revival. The choreographer was this woman who was like a cross between Brittany and Sue Sylvester! Amazing grace and talent, but scary driven. Not quite as insane as either of them though.

Her name was Kat Denning, she was seven years older than me, and for some reason she took an instant liking to me. This was most unusual, as unfortunately, some people seem to often have the opposite reaction. Still I was more mature now and a little less obnoxious about what a star I was going to be! One of the first lessons I learnt was that being a diva was a right to be earned on Broadway and I wasn't there yet. I could still dream though.

Anyway, rehearsals began and I noticed Kat seemed to be quite attentive to me. She smiled at me in a much gentler way than her often sharp scowls at clumsy actors trying to be dancing French peasants. Any theatre project involves a lot of sitting around, so we got chatting. Well, Kat chatted, I was rather awestruck for the first week, but you know me, soon I was bragging about my talents and how wonderful I was.

To my surprise, Kat found it 'charming and cute.' Wow, that was a first. I was mainly just nervous and babbling, but she saw it as cute. Cool!

I think it was about 3 weeks later that I finally cottoned on that Kat was kind of into me. It might have taken longer if some of my cast mates hadn't got fed up of my obliviousness.

"For goodness sake Rachel, put her out of her misery!" said Blake one lunchtime as Kat waved at me while we headed out to grab a sandwich.

We'd been in this voice class a few months back. (Yes, I'd skipped college, but there are still plenty of classes around for aspiring actors.)

I looked confusedly at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kat," he replied, exasperated. "That woman has been giving you the eye for ages and you keep missing it. She's a catch Rachel."

"Blake…are you saying?" I gathered my thoughts. "Is Kat attracted to me?"

He nodded and sighed.

"But.. I'm not gay," I replied.

"Honey, who cares! This is Broadway and Kat Denning is getting a name for herself. She'd be great for your career. Plus, you have to admit, she's hot, and that is me talking Rachel darling!"

Yes, Blake was gay.

"No way! I couldn't go out with her to use her like that!" I exclaimed. "That would be so wrong."

On the other hand, I was tempted.

Blake was right, Kat had that lithe dancers build, tousled blond hair, Scandinavian colouring complete with rather gorgeous blue eyes. Not the prettiest girl I'd ever met (that title was taken!) but still very attractive. And apparently into me. Little egotist that I am, it was rather flattering, but I still was not about to tiptoe into Sapphism just yet.

No, that took another week.

Kat had asked me out and we had THE talk i.e. 'I'm sorry, I'm not gay.' 'That's ok, but come out with me anyway.' 'I don't think that is fair.' 'Are you scared Rachel?' 'Of course not, I just don't want to be unfair to you.'

Let's skip all that and just say, I *did* go out with Kat, I *didn't* want to be unfair to her, I *did* end up sleeping with her about two weeks later, and I *did* stop bull shitting myself!

I realised that I simply had not considered it before, and once I did, once I was presented with an attractive, attentive partner who happened to be female, it didn't make me freak out. I expected to be freaked out. Kurt freaked out, even my dads freaked out a little, but I was just opening myself up to new experiences, and much to my surprise, found I liked it. Quite a lot.

It was so different, and yet in some ways it wasn't so different. Beginning a relationship after being with someone else for a long time is always weird. You end up comparing how they drink their coffee or whether they hog the bed or how they kiss or which part of the newspaper they read first.

Kat was ahead of Finn in a few areas already, number one being she thought I was fabulous from the get go, whereas it took Finn a while to appreciate my specialness fully. She was trying to woo me and win me over, and I admit I was charmed and flattered by her sweet attentiveness.

I knew this wasn't 'IT' - the love affair to end all love affairs, my one true love at last, but I was young, feeling my way tentatively in the world of theatre and an attractive girl was into me. Little ol' me, Rachel Berry from Lima, Ohio. Manhands. RuPaul. Hobbit.

OK, enough false modesty, I wasn't that girl and to be honest, I hadn't been for a while. I was way cooler now Kurt had taken my wardrobe in hand and thrown away my knee socks and animal sweaters. Senior year at McKinley had been fun, with only half-hearted insults from Santana. This ugly duckling was already showing her burgeoning swan feathers, and despite everything, I had Finn to thank for my increased confidence in a way. Being loved, and having someone wanting to marry you gives you a bit of an ego boost, and my ego never needed too much encouragement to sit up and announce, 'you are FABULOUS Rachel Berry!'

I'm not the shy retiring type, I've always believed in my talent. My belief in my own wonderfulness had been stoked by Finn's attentions, however ultimately daft and unrealistic. Now someone who was someone in the theatre world was interested in me and I couldn't help but be flattered.

Our relationship was.. nice. Yes, that dreaded word. But it was nice. Not mind blowing, not amazing, but pretty good. We had a lot in common in terms of interests and physical attraction. The sex was eye opening in that it was sex with someone without a penis (obviously) but it was rather…stirring. Definitely an education.

However, while I enjoyed the few months Kat and I had, and I will always appreciate that she opened up new possibilities for me in the relationships business, I wasn't in love with her. We parted ways amicably when she headed off to Chicago for a job, and admitted before she left that we were about done.

"Look Rachel, I'm not going to be back in New York for the foreseeable future, and lets be honest, we aren't going to get any more serious are we?"

I was a little hurt that Kat had been the one to break it off but I knew what she said was true.

"You're an amazing person Kat," I said regretfully, "but no, I think you are probably right."

"Rachel, you're still so new to everything, but you're gonna do great things, I know it," she grinned at me. "One of these days, you'll be headlining, and I'll be stuck with the second chorus. Don't forget us little people."

We keep in touch from time to time and I still see her around, but I'll always remember Kat with fondness for being my first girlfriend.

Now I can hear a bit of shuffling in seats down at the back and a murmur of 'hurry up and get to Quinn' from that direction so I'm going to skip forwards.

_Spring Awakening_ got back on track, and I was kept busy for the next few years with previews, and finally opening on Broadway. The show was a huge hit, despite being pretty controversial and I gained a best friend out of it. (Apart from Kurt of course.)

Jesse St James, newly out and proud and no longer looking to de-flower Rachel Berry, turned out to be a fantastic partner in crime. We had quite a few intense scenes and a fair bit of groping together, so I was glad we'd sorted out that failed past romance and were able to be friends. Kurt still wasn't totally convinced, but Jesse was an important part of my life.

Unlike Finn, he could match me vocally and as an actor and dancer. We complemented each other well, plus he wasn't freakishly tall! Jesse and I looked good together, but without any sort of romantic tension. It was lovely.

I had dipped my toe into dating again once or twice - and had even slipped up and dated a guy or three - which I blame on excess alcohol and a fondness for someone who could carry a tune and be my dashing (but junior) duet partner. My most recent foray into romance had been with a rather attractive blonde lady doctor who Kurt was completely besotted with. I told him it was parents who were supposed to want their children to marry doctors, not best friends.

My partners remained casual however. No I don't mean I slept around a lot, I just hadn't totally fallen for any one of them and gone down that whole 'I want to be with you non-stop' thing.

Just as _Spring Awakening_ was winding down and I was starting to be pursued for other roles (yes, they came to ME now!) IT happened. Quinn and I met up again.

It happened in a rather non-dramatic way I'm sorry to say.

She turned up at the theatre one night to see one of the final performances, and believe it or not I spotted her from the stage! Normally as actors, you don't pick out individual faces in the theatre. I am usually focussed on my own performance, and it's a fantastic excuse to be all me, me, ME!

Anyway, this particular show, Quinn was in about row 5, and happened to be sitting beside a huge bald man who looked like Bruce Willis gone to seed. (I was relieved to discover later that she wasn't with him.)

You know when you look at someone and you are filled with emotions, feelings. Like when you see a beloved granny who reminds you of childhood stories and sitting on her knee, or a photo of The Blessed Barbra Streisand and you are transported back to your first viewing of _Funny Girl_? Well as my eyes moved from the human haystack over the smaller attractive blonde next to him, I was struck by that stomach twisting feeling.

On My God!

Quinn Fabray!


	2. Chapter 2

**Something I started before the Season 3 finale and Rachel's NYADA acceptance so sort of AU from 'Choke' onwards.**

**I've been reading Faberry for years, but this is my first attempt at writing. Please be gentle!**

_Previously...**  
**_

_You know when you look at someone and you are filled with emotions, feelings. Like when you see a beloved granny who reminds you of childhood stories and sitting on her knee, or a photo of The Blessed Barbra Streisand and you are transported back to your first viewing of Funny Girl? Well as my eyes moved from the human haystack over the smaller attractive blonde next to him, I was struck by that stomach twisting feeling._

_On My God!_

_Quinn Fabray!_

**Chapter 2**

Of course, as I was on stage she was looking right at me. As we made eye contact, I couldn't help but notice the big smile spreading across her gorgeous face.

Wow, still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Pulling myself together, I restrained myself from an out of character grin or a frantic jumping up and down squeal. The action on stage was at a pretty heavy moment and Wendla waving goofily at a friend would not have been professional. I managed to sneak in a quick return smile to her as I was leaving the stage and made a bit more eye contact in the next scene before grabbing my phone.

"Oh my God Kurt, you'll never guess who's in row E tonight!" I gasped. "Quinn Fabray!"

"Quinn is at the show? Right now? Oh my God!" Kurt squeaked back. "Have you talked to her?"

"Kurt, how would I do that? Yell 'Yo Quinn!' from the stage or something?" I snarked.

"Funny, Miss Snooty-Pants Broadway Star!" he mock sniffed before we giggled together.

"Will you come down and grab her so she doesn't disappear Kurt, I don't know if she'll wait around after the show and I'd kind of like to talk to her."

Understatement. Just seeing her again had my heart racing, although I wasn't quite ready to think about why that was.

"Good idea," he agreed. "I'll try and head her off. Whereabouts is she sitting?"

I told Kurt her seat position before getting geared up for the next scene.

A sudden thought struck me. I had a topless scene coming up just before the interval.

Oh my God, Quinn was going to see my boobs! What if she thinks they are puny and unimpressive?

I'd been doing the show for so long now, it didn't bother me, but I was aware some people shifted around uneasily in their seats when my top came off. Well I was playing a 14 year old!

Flashing my dads? No problem, they'd changed my diapers for goodness sake. If they could handle the tampon conversation, they could handle their little girl getting her kit off. Kurt? He didn't care. Jesse? Old news (plus, hello? Gay now.)

I was a professional, and it had not been an issue when people I knew came to see the show. I was proud of the work and my performance. A flash of the boobs was an added bonus, surely?

But this was different. Stripping off for Quinn?

For the first time in ages I was nervous.

Of course, as it turned out, it was over before I could worry myself to death over it. I couldn't tell what Quinn thought of it as I was hurrying offstage grabbing my top as the lights dimmed. She hadn't fainted in awe/shock/delight/disgust so that was something I suppose.

Throughout the rest of the evening, I was aware of Quinn's gaze, but due to my own superior skill and talent, I was able to stay focussed on my role and respond appropriately to my cast mates.

Kurt appeared about 20 minutes before final curtain, giving me a little wave as he chatted to Dave the doorman at the back of the theatre.

All the while I was wondering why Quinn was here, how she managed to look more beautiful than ever, what she was doing in New York, was she dating human haystack, and most importantly, why oh why was I so excited?

Why was my stomach churning?

Why couldn't I keep my eyes off her?

It was all very unsettling, but as we took our final bows at the end of another wildly triumphant performance, Quinn's smile and wave were the only things I saw before the curtain fell.

I hoped Kurt was completing his assignment as I quickly scraped off my stage make up and got changed. Hopefully he'd have dragged her back to the stage bar where most of the actors assembled for a quick drink after the show. Checking my phone, I was frustrated not to see any messages from him. If he had let Quinn slip through his fingers and escape, I'd kill him!

Approaching the bar, I paused to take a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself down. Also to decide on my strategy. While this pounding, jumpy feeling in my stomach continued to make itself felt, I didn't have time to analyse exactly why I felt like Christmas/Hanukkah/my birthday had come early. Now it was time be 'Rachel Berry, Superstar'.

Or maybe not.

Hmm, would confident Rachel come across as arrogant Rachel? That would never do.

Well I certainly wasn't going to be slushy-target Rachel, or Finn-crazy Rachel, or even just crazy Rachel. I was a grown up now. I was successful and admired. I felt more confidence in my looks and popularity.

And I was about to meet up with my high school nemesis turned honking big high school crush. Yes, crush. That was the conclusion I had come to after hours of brain twirling, stomach churning excitement/anxiety. Clearly I had been harbouring unacknowledged feelings for the former head cheerleader and didn't even realise. What an idiot I was!

Three short breaths, one long one…out, then in. Close eyes. Count to 10 in elephants. Practice most charming smile.

Yes. I was ready.

One last wipe of now sweaty palms on back of sophisticated dress. Check said dress isn't tucked into my knickers. Check breath isn't toxic. OK, ready now.

As I walked in to the bar, (no round of applause, sadly) I got a few smiles and greetings from the cast and crew as I surreptitiously glanced around looking for Kurt and Quinn. I felt only slight anxiety as I didn't spot them immediately, but then Kurt stood up from a table near the corner of the bar and waved, beckoning me over.

I plastered on my actress smile as I caught a flash of blonde hair, and Quinn got to her feet too to wave at me.

No acting required as an even bigger smile stretched across my face as I closed in on them.

"Wonderful as always darling," the director called out as he shuffled past me, his hands full of beer bottles.

"Thank you Josh" I replied absently, my eyes trained on HER.

Quinn looked even better close up. If she was the prettiest girl I knew four years ago, she had to be right up there in the top ten of prettiest girls in the country, maybe even the world now.

"Rachel," she said, with a genuine smile as she came towards me, arms out stretched for a hug. Hmm, she smelled amazing too.

"Quinn, it's so great to see you." I said, hugging her tightly for a few seconds. "And you look absolutely stunning" I couldn't help but add.

She looked bashful before giving me her best Princess Diana coy smile from under her eyelashes.

"You were fabulous Rachel, it was fantastic to see you there on the stage, where I knew you'd always end up." Quinn said.

"Yes darling, another show stopping performance," Kurt added before leaning in for an air kiss to my cheek.

"Thanks Kurt," I smiled before looking back to Quinn as we all sat down.

"So why didn't you tell me you were coming to the show tonight Quinn, I could have got you free tickets?" I asked her, sneakily checking out her legs as she crossed them. Shame the dress wasn't a tad shorter.

She said something about not having my number and it being a last minute thing but to be honest I was still distracted by her legs. And her smell. And her smile. And her…oh you get it, everything!

There was a quiet confidence about Quinn, none of the shifty eyed unhappiness that she usually carried around in high school. I guessed Yale had agreed with her.

"What are you doing with yourself these days Quinn? Are you working here in the city?" Kurt asked as we settled back into our seats, drinks in hand.

"Yes, well, yes.. I'm erm.."

Ooh, very curious indeed. Quinn was suddenly bashful and avoiding eye contact. A mystery!

Was she an aspiring model? A pole dancer? Homeless? A hooker!? I was sure she'd at least be a high class hooker.

Sudden images of Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman_ came into my head. Or maybe a _Gia_-like drug addicted super model in need of successful friends to fund her coke habit? That must be why she was here, to tap us up for drug money! Or maybe her addiction meant she'd been forced into rehab by her desperate parents, and determined to break free of their shackles she had busted out and was about to be drawn into the bleak world of the porn movie industry and we were her last chance for salvation before her looks were ravaged by drugs and alcohol..!?

"I'm between jobs right now.."

Oh thank goodness, the organised crime bosses behind her latest S&M movie hadn't managed to tie her down yet. (No pun intended!) Maybe she'd raised enough money turning tricks to buy her freedom after all?

"..but I start with the DA's office next week and I still haven't found an apartment so I'm in a bit of a jam."

Hang on, DA's office? That stood for something official didn't it? I thought back to all those episodes of _Law & Order _I watched when I couldn't sleep. The ADAs were always gorgeous young women. ADA, DA? Was Quinn something legal?

I realised I didn't even know what her degree was in, but I'm guessing it wasn't pole dancing. Or hooking. Can you get a degree in prostitution? Probably if you looked online.

I forced my wayward brain to shut up and focus. Sternly.

"You're a lawyer?" Kurt exclaimed.

Thank goodness I wasn't the only ignorant one.

"Ooh, yes, I can just see you as ADA Serena or Alex or Casey from SVU! Power suits I hope Quinn? And maybe some super sexy but serious glasses?" He gushed.

Quinn laughed comfortably. Seems like she was ok with a bit of light-hearted banter these days too.

"As a matter of fact, I do wear contacts. Maybe the glasses of power and justice would suit me," she went on.

"Yes, definitely," I blurted, never quite over my Alex Cabot (and Olivia Benson) crush. Perhaps Quinn would work with a gorgeous butch lady cop with a fondness for leather jackets… 'Hold it right there' I scolded myself. Firstly, you are a vegan, Rachel Berry. Leather is most certainly NOT a turn on. And secondly, do you really want Quinn liaising with another woman? You're just coming to terms with the fact you have a honking big thing for her.

".. so I decided to take the job." Quinn was talking, and clearly my internal ramblings meant I'd missed Quinn's explanation of what she was doing here in New York. Damn, I'd have to ask Kurt later and then he'd want to know why I wasn't listening, and I am hopeless at lying to him. Double damn.

"So what does the job involve?" I asked, hoping to get some details so I could catch up with the conversation.

"Well I'm not too sure right now. I'm probably going to be filing reports or something equally dull for a while. I doubt I'll see the inside of a courtroom for a while."

Definitely not a prostitute then.

"But it should be good experience for me," Quinn explained. She was obviously quite excited about this job, and seeing her so passionate about something was very.. interesting for me.

"So, are you seeing anyone at the moment Quinn?" Kurt asked, bless his little cotton socks. "No wedding ring I notice, but I can't believe the gorgeous Quinn Fabray isn't taken." OK, Kurt, don't over do it.

Quinn, sipped her drink, smiling (beautifully of course) at him.

"I'd forgotten what a gossip you were Kurt," she grinned. I was struck once again with how different she appeared. There was no snark to her comment, more of a fond, affectionate, if slightly exasperated smile. High school Quinn would be looking out for his angle, or trying to think of a sharp retort. Grown-up Quinn just seemed more relaxed and content. I was glad she has thrown off the shackles of those pompoms.

"I'm kind of between relationships too," she said. "I got out of a pretty long term thing about 8 months ago and what with moving to New York, it's not really a priority for me at the moment."

"Oh I hear you," Kurt sighed, his break up with Blaine clearly on his mind. Those boys had been on-again, off-again for years but the latest break up about a month ago was unfortunately looking like it might stick. Kurt had been sure Blaine would come begging and they would make up, but there had been no word from him for over 3 weeks and I was praying he wasn't about to start explaining the whole saga to Quinn, otherwise we could be here all night.

On second thoughts, at least that meant she would be here all night. No way she could rush off to some high-powered lawyer meeting or something while poor Kurt was crying on her shoulder. Quinn's sympathetic look made me realise that I had once again tuned out of the conversation and Kurt was indeed explaining the Blaine situation to her.

"So you told him to leave?" She was saying to a damp-eyed Kurt.

"Well yes, but I didn't think he'd actually believe me," Kurt exclaimed. "We were supposed to be together forever, and just because I called him a lightweight and told him to get out, that didn't mean I don't love him! Honestly, men!"

"I hear you sister," Quinn murmured, downing her third drink. "But Kurt, what are you going to do?"

This was going to take a while, I could tell, as I excused myself to go for refills and for an escape. Alcohol and some space to think. I loved Kurt dearly but we had been having this same conversation for the last month, and Kurt was still stubbornly refusing to make the first move. I had secretly been texting Blaine for weeks and he was just waiting for Kurt to make a gesture, to show some willingness to apologise for his diva like behaviour. Yes, Kurt was an even bigger diva than me these days. Well, sometimes anyway.

As I leaned on the bar waiting to be served, I watched the pair of them, talking intently. Quinn's whole body language was just so different. She leaned towards Kurt, patted his hands at times, smiled, made eye contact and was clearly being super sympathetic to this young man she hadn't spoken to in four years. I assumed they hadn't talked anyway. If I found out Kurt had been secretly chatting or emailing or something and not told me I'd be livid.

Watching them, I tried to think calmly and rationally about how I felt. It must have been the shock of seeing Quinn again after so long that made me think I had a thing for her. Obviously she was just an old friend, albeit a beautiful old friend. Now I was calm, I could stop making myself think there was something more there.

My resolve lasted about 6 seconds.

Oh God, she just laughed, she's _**so**_ GORGEOUS!

My stomach fluttered again as I watched her fling her head back and full out laugh at something. She's just perfect.

I sighed. Old friend indeed. I was in deep trouble, and I couldn't blame the surprise of seeing her again after so long. I clearly was strongly attracted to Quinn Fabray.

Making my way back over to the table, balancing three double vodkas, I resolved to try to not make a complete idiot of myself.


End file.
